coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9613 (14th November 2018)
Plot Leanne asks Simon to wait until he's eighteen before deciding about the Navy. Simon doesn't want to wait and points out that he only needs Peter's signature once he turns sixteen as she's not his real mother. The police arrive at Preston's Petals. Recognising Abi, PC Hall doesn't believe her story about finding the trashed shop and going in to clean up. As they begin searching the premises, Abi makes a run for it in order to give Seb a chance to get away. Steff Mulvenney hangs around until after Sinead's appointment to see more of her. Sinead invites her home for a brew. Abi makes it as far as Rosamund Street before being arrested. Seb manages to escape without being seen. Inside, Tracy finds blood on the broom handle. Audrey, Rita and Maria bump into Claudia and Ken while celebrating their business arrangement. Claudia feels sorry for Maria that she's decided to play it safe. Abi answers "no comment" to all the police's questions. Tracy meets her at the police station and says she's not pressing charges but Abi has already been charged. She warns Tracy that they're not mates anymore. Seb tries to drink away his troubles in the Rovers but Johnny refuses to serve him as he's seventeen. Leanne likes Nick's suggestion of getting Gary to make Simon see the reality of serving in the armed forces. Tracy asks Seb to help her keep Abi out of trouble. He wants nothing to do with her. Tracy realises that he smashed up the shop when she sees the cut on his arm. Sinead admits to Steff that she hated having chemo. Gary's talk doesn't work on Simon, who realises straightaway why he's there. He maintains that he has no future in Weatherfield. Claudia tells Rita and Maria she can't refund all the money they invested as she's already paid out. Sinead doesn't tell Daniel about Steff and messages her new friend asking for a favour. Tracy implores Abi to put the police straight about the break-in. Abi swears to destroy her family one-by-one if she tells anyone it was Seb, starting with Amy. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Steff Mulvenney - Sarah Middleton *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room *Natural Harmony - Waiting room Notes *This episode features a piano solo re-arrangement of Eric Spear's closing theme music and ad bumper motifs, as part of a promotion campaign for ITV's broadcast of the John Lewis 2018 Christmas advert starring Sir Elton John the following evening. Similar changes were made on other ITV mainstays airing on Wednesday 14th November and Thursday 15th, including Lorraine, This Morning, The Chase and Emmerdale. The music was arranged and performed by Harry The Piano and composer Paul Farrer, with additional arrangements by Tim Byrne and Sitting Duck, under the supervision of ITV Music. https://www.manchestereveningnews.co.uk/news/tv/elton-john-play-piano-music-15420974 http://www.digitalspy.com/tv/advertising/news/a870601/john-lewis-christmas-advert-2018-elton-john/ *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Abi gets herself arrested in order to protect Seb; Simon ignores Leanne’s concerns about him joining the Navy; and Maria gives Claudia the brush-off. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,136,483 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes